Por un Beso
by Kittynoi
Summary: Una historia de Serena y Figther, aclaro que en esta historia ninguna tiene relación con las sailors -Cambio en las personalidades de los personajes -contiene lemon


En un apartamento en la ciudad de tokyo un par de chicas conversaban amenamente ambas recostadas en un par de sillones, justo en el centro de la pequeña salita una mesa redonda de cristal las acompañaba con algunas botellas sobre esta, serena tsukino una chica de veintitrés años, alta, delgada, cabellera rubia con un simpático peinado a dos bombones parecía una primorosa bailarina de ballet con aquel vestido rosado de falda corta y algo de vuelo, a un par de pasos su amiga inseparable figther apenas un mes menor que ella, un par de centímetros más alta que serena y algo más proporcionada, con su característica cabellera oscura suelta, unos jeas oscuros y una una blusa azul marino con los hombros descubiertos.

Serena: **pero que día de los enamorados tan lamentable** \- comento con algo de molestia rellenando la copa que tenia en mano

Figther: **tengo que contradecirte, son las..nueve de la noche así que aun faltan unas horas para que sea catorce de febrero**

Serena: **da lo mismo, somos un par de chicas atractivas deberíamos estar eligiendo algo lindo que usar para mañana y solo miranos..**

Figther: **habla por ti sabes que a mi no me interesa una relación en estos momentos en cambió tu tienes a chiba**

Serena: **ni me lo menciones que de ese idiota no quiero saber nada ya te lo dije**

Serena: **esta bien, aun que aun no me dices el por que, solo te apareciste en mi apartamento hace unas horas echando humo pero no tengo idea de que te paso**

Serena: **quise darle una sorpresa a ese ingrato-** suspiró molesta recordando lo que paso apenas unas horas atras- **pensaba ir a verlo a su apartamento..ya sabes quizás celebrar un poco temprano...serca de su dirección hay una cafetería muy linda a la que solemos ir, tontamente pase por ahí para comprarle algo y me lo encuentro de lo mas feliz tomando una malteada con otra chica**

Figther: ¿ **Hablas enserio?** \- la rubia asintió molesta-. **.serena ¿Qué hiciste?**

Seren: **¿¡Yoo!? Nada, figther después de tantos años ya deberías saber que soy una dama delicada**

Figther: ¿ **Le arrojaste algo cierto? ¿Qué fue?**

Serena:.. **una caja de pastelillos**

Figther: ¿ **Y que más? Por la forma en que llegaste me imaginó que eso fue solo el comienzo anda sueltalo**

Serena: **ay esta bien..le arroje una cajita de panesillos... le embarre un par en la cara... basie la malteada que la chica estaba tomando en la cabeza de darien...y me traje la de el..**

Figther: ¿ **Hablas enserio?**

Serena: **si** \- se sento en el sillón y tomo el bolso que estaba recargado en el piso aún lado de este- **mira aún la tengo aquí** \- efectivamente saco un baso grande de malteada de su bolso provocando la risa de su amiga

Figther: **ay serena eres todo un caso, dime, por lo menos ¿Era bonita?**

Serena: **para que te digo que no, piel blanca sin defectos, ojos azules y un cabello azul muy brilloso...aun que se veia algo rara**

Figther: **quien sabe quizás era un chico**

Serena: **quizás...no me sorprendería, tengo el peor gusto en hombres, te lo aseguro figther estoy a un fracaso amoroso más de seguir el ejemplo de haruka y michiru**

Figther: **no digas eso, eres preciosa el se lo pierde, te aseguro que si fuera varón me fijaria en ti**

Seren: **no por favor, seguro te aburririas de mi en cosa de días, pero ¿Que ahi de ti? Eres una chica hermosa ¿Por que no sales con nadie?**

Figther: **sali con algunos chicos cuando estuve en América...hubo un chico en especial,crei que de verdad era el correcto ya sabes** \- se sentía un poco vulnerable con ese tema viro un poco para sentarse derecha, dejo su copa en la mesilla y abrazo sus piernas tratando de ocultar un poco su rostro- **apuesto, caballeroso, gentil, romántico con una melena rojo fuego..casi un Príncipe... tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que me quería lejos de todo el mundo**

Serena: **figther...por eso volviste..¿por que nunca me lo contaste?** \- le dolia verla triste, se levanto de su lugar para recostarse en el sillón que su amiga ocupaba apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de esta y llevando una de sus manos asía sus labios dejando un pequeño beso

Figther: **es un tema doloroso para mi-** paso delicadamente sus dedos por las hebras rubias- **hay cosas que nos negamos a ver**

Serena: **debiste llamarme yo te hubiera ayudado a darte cuenta, eres como una hermana para mi figther**

Figther: **serena tu tienes hermanas, además posiblemente terminaríamos peleando, jamás me arriesgaria a perder tu amistad por algo asi**

Serena: **si, pero ellas son molestas, además nosotras jamás hemos pelados tu me adoras-** giro un poco para abrazarse al abdomen de su amiga recargando su cabeza en su pecho

Figther: **puede ser pero ya sabes lo que dicen, no conoces a alguien hasta que pasas veinticuatro horas a su lado-** abrazo ligeramente a su amiga un poco triste ya eran pocas las ocasiones en las que serena buscaba sus mimos

Serena: **aun que tu y yo vivieramos juntas no peleariamos, cuando eramos niñas pasabamos casi todo el día en la casa de la otra y jamás peleamos**

Figther:... **eramos niñas serena, muchas cosas an cambiado** \- menciono en un tono triste recordando la distancia que la misma serena imponía cuando ella se asercaba

Serena: **De acuerdo te apuesto amm cien yenes a que puedo pasar veinticuatro horas desde ya en tu casa y no pelearemos ni una sola vez ¿aceptas?**

Figther: **no creo que sea buena idea eres mala apostando**

Serena: **oh vamos ¿me tienes miedo?** \- como si de dos niñas se trataran serena se lanzo a figther en un ataque de cosquillas furtivo o al menos lo fue hasta que resbalo del sillón

Figther: ¡ **serena! ¿te lastimaste?** \- le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado- **creo que te mal pasaste será mejor que te acompañe casa**

Serena: **no hace falta quiero quedarme contigo** \- se abrazo a su amiga de forma mimada- **hace mucho que no tenemos una pijamada ademas tenemos una apuesta ¿Recuerdas?**

Figther: **estas ebria**

Serena: **claro que no mira** \- como si fuera prueba de alcoholimetro serena se apoyo sobre su pierna derecha extendio uno de sus brazos y con la mano contraria toco su nariz algo tambaleante pero combincente- **¿Vez? Anda tengamos una pijamada, por favor mañana no quiero estar sola**

Figther: ... **tu ganas puedes tomar algo de mi armario no creo que estes comoda con ese vestido**

Figther no tuvo que repetirlo,serena salió disparada a la habitación principal miestras ella se encargaba de levantar las cosas de la mesa, dentro de la habitación serena abrió el gran armario de figther rebuscando entre las prendas algo que usar, aun que no importaba mucho seguro todo le quedaria algo holgado, removió un par de camisas y noto una prenda rosada,cosa extraña ya que no era de los colores predilectos de su amiga la tomo para examinarla y no pudo evitar sonreir era una camisa de manga larga rosa pastel,era la misma camisa que figther había usado la última pijamada que tuvieron juntas antes que su partida de tokyo la tomo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Seren: **no puedo creer que aun la tengas** \- sonrio con ternura al abrazar la prenda- **este olor...** \- se despojo de su vestido rosa junto a su sosten a juego para colocarse la camisa, le ajustaba perfecto aun que algo corta despues de todo habia crecido algunos centímetros, aserco las mangas a su nariz olisqueando de nuevo la prenda- **Tiene el mismo olor floral de figther-** en cosa de segundos sus mejillas se encendieron ¿Figther abría seguido usando la camisa? Bueno eso no tendría nada de malo, pero por alguna razón sentía un cosquilleo nervioso en el cuerpo con el rose de la prenda- " _ **¿Qué me sucede? Figther y yo somos amigas hemos dormido juntas desde niñas no tiene por que ser diferente a cualquier otro dia ¿o si?"**_

Escucho un poco de ruido en la habitación supo que figther había terminado en la sala, solto una risa traviesa y abrió sigilosamente la puerta para ver en donde se encontraba su victima seria divertido asustar a su amiga antes de dormir, efectivamente figther estaba en la habitación frente al armario pero a diferencia de lo que serena esperaba la azache se encontraba semi desnuda ligeramente encorbada colocándose los pantaloncillos de su pijama, definitivamente ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes, cerro la puerta y espero a que figther entrara a la cama para poder salir del baño no se sentía capaz de verla a la cara por ahora.

Un par de horas después Serena se encontraba inquieta no podía consiliar el sueño lo había intentado pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos las ideas no dejaban de fluir en su cabeza incomodandola por el hilo que seguían asi que prefirió quedarse despierta contemplando el techo, se asunto un poco al sentir a figther removerse en el lecho para recostarse boca arriba, por un segundo creyó que se había dado cuenta de su insomnio, viro un poco para observarla, figther siempre le había transmitido mucha paz pero ahora...se aserco un poco a ella, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver los sarcillos de estrellas que ella le había regalado cuando niñas adornando sus lóbulos, en reflejo acarició ligeramente sus sarcillos de media luna que hacian juego

Serena:" _ **ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día...figther"**_ \- antes de darse cuenta había inclinado su rostro para rosar los labios de la azabache apenas en un suave toque, se aparto con el corazón martilliandole en los oidos- " _ **¿Pero que rallos estoy haciendo?**_..- casi sale corriendo cuando la pelinegra volvio a removerse quedando de espaldas a ella.

Definitivamente había perdido la razón ¿Por que estaba comportandoce así? Se estaba volviendo loca y lo que era peor es que se sentía frustrada quería acercarse a ella volver a besarla..quizás algo más, cerro con fuerza sus ojos incomoda ¡No! Se suponía que dejaría de pensar de esa manera, se conocieron apenas siendo unas niñas aún lo recordaba, la conoció cuando tenia apenas siete años despues de aberse perdido, desde ese día siempre estuvieron juntas compartian todo, amistades, colegios incluso vivían relativamente serca la una de la otra siempre juntas...hasta que fighter cumplió diecinueve años y se mudo fuera del país para terminar sus estudios, fue muy duro tener que separarse de ella, habían pasado de improvisó la noche en casa de serena ninguna de las dos pudo dormir mucho, a decir verdad serena había pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando incluso tardo un par de meses en dejar de llorar cada vez que la azabache llamaba, jamás perdieron el contacto en esos tres años que estuvieron separadas, hacía ya un año y medio que habian vuelto a reunirse, no sabia por que pero se sentia extraña a su lado por supuesto que la extraño mucho pero cuando la azabache se asercaba a ella sentía que se desmallaria o cometeria una locura como ahora, figther era una de las personas más importantes en su vida no quería comportarse de esa manera y asustarla, aunque...nadie le aseguraba que ella se alejara ¿o si?..solo quizas..suspiro derrotada y echa un manojo de nervios se acercó a su amiga abrazandoce a su espalda con algo de fuerza

Figther:.. **serena ¿Estas bien?** \- susurro asustada, serena podía ser delgada pero estaba ejerciendo bastante presión en su abdomen para despertarla y sentirla tiritar solo la preocupaba mas

Seren: **si, solo no puedo dormir** \- dudo un poco pero sentía que las palabras estaban aogandola- ¿ **Figther?...te quiero**

Figther: **lo se, yo también te quiero mucho serena**

Serena: **No figther...te quiero..me siento bien cuando estoy contigo..te quiero...pero...no solo como una amiga**

Figther: **¿Serena?** \- trato de soltarse del agarre de la rubia pero serena solo se aferro más a ella- **serena yo..**

Serena: **lo se..solo no me odies quiero que sigas en mi vida figther...no me odies por favor**

Figther:.. **.jamás podría odiarte** \- coloco su mano sobre las de ella en un intento de apartarlas- **tenemos que hablar, anda, no estoy molesta** \- por fin la rubia accesedio a soltarla, apenas figther la escaro pudo ver sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos cristalinos- **no llores pequeña, ¿Qué te esta ocurriendo?**

Serena: **crei que podía seguir olvidando pero...me senti nerviosa cuando pense que habías seguido usando mi camisa para dormir...siento que el corazón me va a estallar al estar tan serca de ti...**

Figther: **quizás..solo estas algo aturdida recuerda que bebiste, ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos tan serca incluso desde que volví no te gusta que me aserque mucho a ti ¿Recuerdas?**

Serena: **no estoy ebria...y no me molesta, tu no entiendes..me pones nerviosa ¿De acuerdo? Cuando volvimos a vernos en el aeropuerto y me abrasaste senti que hiba a desmallarme...aun lo siento...me gusta mucho abrazarte pero cuando tu lo haces se me eriza el cuerpo...por eso me aparto o si no...¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-** sentía la cara caliente de solo esperar la reaccion de su compañera, cuando esta asintio tuvo que recordar como respirar-... **figther¿Podrías besarme?-** ambas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

serena suspiro incómoda estaba segura de que figther podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con facilidad, sintio la urgencia de salir corriendo antes de que sus lágrimas escaparan lo habia arruinado todo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse figther apoyo sus manos sobre la almohada a los lados de la cabeza de serena eh impuso ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el de ella ninguna dijo nada solo se quedaron perdidas inseguras en la mirada de la otra, la azabache dudo un poco al ver las lagrimas apunto de escapar de aquellos ojos azules, se inclino despacio dandole oportunidad de negarse, era una cituación sumamente extraña para ella pero tampoco podía negar que la presencia de serena en su dormitorio turbaba sus pensamientos, algo temerosa unio sus labios a los de ella en un dulce beso apenas haciendo una ligera presión por un par de segundos, separo sus labios unos centimetros, fijo su vista en ella esperando alguna reacción de su parte, quizas que la empujara y saliera corriendo.

Habia sido un beso demasiado corto para el gusto de serena se empino hacía adelante en busca de los labios de figther en un beso mas profundo rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la pelinegra provocando un escalofrío en ambas, serena movió ligeramente sus manos en busca de más pero fue figther quien rompió el beso se sento en la cama dandole la espalda a la rubia.  
❤" _ **En un beso sabras todo lo que he callado**_ "❤

Serena: **Discúlpame** \- se acercó sentándose al lado de la pelinegra- **¿Te hize sentir incómoda?** \- figther solamente nego con un movimiento lento sin levantar la vista presionando ligeramente su puño contra su pecho

Figther: ¿ **Tu lo estas?-** de igual manera la rubia solo nego,cerro su puño con mas fuerza lastimandoce ligeramente- **serena...yo no quiero perderte**

Serena: **ahora menos que nunca me perderas** \- llevó sus manos al rostro de figther, sentía el mismo miedo que ella pero sabía que era algo imposible, la quería demaciado como para dejar que se alejara de ella.

💓💞💋  
Unio sus labios una vez mas a los de figther tratando de transmitirle su sentir, apenas un contacto superficial, presiono un poco más moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella hasta que obtuvo una respuesta timida de su compañera, separo ligeramente sus labios provocando que figther se inclinara un poco hacía ella con los labios entreabiertos buscando continuar con el contacto, serena aprovechó su reacción para besarla de una forma mas profunda, ambas movieron sus labios tornandolo en un beso hambriento, definitivamente era una experiencia nueva para las dos una que ambas estaban gustosas por descubrir, pero ella quería, más dudo un poco ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta figther a permitirle? hizo un poco de presión con su cuerpo para hacer caer despacio a su compañera sobre el colchón la azabache no opuso resistencia, serena sonrió y aprovechando la separación desabotono su camisa rosada para retirarla, figther desvío ligeramente la vista algo cohibida o al menos lo intento, serena tomo su rostro entre sus manos buscando sus labios de nuevo, esta vez al sentirla mas dispuesta deslizo su lengua entre el beso probandola completamente, siempre había sido impulsiva y ahora más que nunca lo reafirmaba, dejo que sus manos bagaran libremente sobre el cuerpo de la azabache desaciendose de algunas prendas en el proceso,ambas continuaron explorando sus bocas hasta que la primera en rendirse fue figther, con un pequeño quejido pidió a serena que la dejara recuperar el aliento, la rubia se aparto con una sonrisa dejando una fina linea de saliva desaparecer en el aire con su distancia, figther se giro un poco tratando de regular su respiración.

Serena: **creo que me deje llevar ¿Estas bien?** \- se recosto a su lado pasando delicadamente su brazo al rededor del abdomen de figther con una pequeña caricia, estaba algo extrañada la pelinegra parecía reaccionar a su toque pero algo no encajaba del todo-¿ **Figther**?

Figther- **Estoy bien, no sabía que fueras tan efusiva..** \- sintió que se le erizaba la piel cuando la delicada mano de serena delinio su abdomen hasta tomar su pecho derecho envolviendolo con carisias suaves- **s** **..serena**

Serena: **no me refiero solo al beso, no te molesta que te toque eso lo veo** \- a forma de probar su punto hizo un poco de presión en el pecho de figther obteniendo un pequeño gemido retiro su mano y volvio abrazarla- **dime que es...si estas incómoda...olvidemoslo**

Figther: **no es eso, no estoy incómoda..es..solo...** \- susurro debilmente- ¿ **De verdad quieres esto?...te vez tan segura...¿Tu...haz echo esto antes?** \- eran pocas las veces en las que figther se sentía insegura pero no podía evitarlo, serena era una persona muy valiosa para ella además compartir un momento asi no era cualquier cosa para ella, jamas lo había sido

Serena: **Figther yo te adoro-** recargo su rostro en su hombro y volvio a pasar su mano por su estómago esta vez hacía abajo- **No, no lo eh echo antes, admito que estoy nerviosa pero..estoy segura de que quiero esto, quiero estar contigo** \- deslizó con suavidad sus dedos en un pequeño rose sobre la tela delgada que cubría esa zona tan especial en su compañera dando pequeñas caricias superficiales, paso su pierna derecha entre las de ella separandolas ligeramente en busca de algo mas de livertad- **he estado despierta algunas horas reuniendo el valor para acercarme a ti, pensando en que es lo que pasaría...creo que tuve tiempo para acerme a la idea de lo que quiero-** logro colar su mano entre las pequeñas bragas de figther jugueteando directamente con su botón obteniendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de ella- **¿No lo crees?** \- movio su dedo índice sobre ella de un lado a otro recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, continuo con sus caricias tomando ese gesto como una aprobación

Deslizo ligeramente su mano a modo de que fuera su pulgar en que continuara con el movimiento dejando que su dedo índice jugara esta vez con la abertura de el centro de figther en toques ligeros tratando de lograr que se dejara llevar, siendo la primera vez que hacía eso en otra mujer, dudo un poco estarlo haciendo bien pero los gemidos entrecortados de la azabache le ayudaban a guiar la intensidad de sus caricias, dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir como su compañera se relajaba creía que le costaría un poco de trabajo convencerla, con cuidado introdujo su dedo en ella la observo esperando alguna oposición pero figther solo se quedo quieta, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla tan sumisa ¿Siempre era así en la intimidad?¿Lo era por tratarse de ella? ¿Seguiria siendolo? Tratando de averiguarlo comenzó a mover lentamente su dedo en el interior de figther observando sus reacciones, pudo verla cerrar sus ojos echando su cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás, sujetando su almohada entre sus puños, verla actuar de esa manera era tan extrañamente atrallente se aprento un poco mas asu cuerpo restregando ligeramente sus pechos en ella mientras aumentama la velocidad de sus caricias, la azabache apreto con su mano el antebrazo de serena al sentir que estaba rebasando su limite con sus caricias, serena cerro sus ojos inquieta por el cosquilleo que estaba instalándose en su entrepierna profundizó sus caricias escuchando un sonido peculiar al hacerlo, suspiró acalorada podía sentir como los temblores comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de figther, la pelinegra trado de cerar sus piernas inquieta por la sensibilidad que dejaba aquel jugueteo, se removió entre alguno gemidos ahogados buscando los labios de su compañera.

Serena: **es muy divertido verte tan nerviosa** \- unio sus labio de nuevo a los de ella aun sin detener sus carias pero la azabache se safo de su agarre alejándose un poco con las mejillas rojas, serena se dejo caer en la cama con una risa traviesa no podía desaprovechar la oportunidas de molestarla

Figther: **yo n..no..estoy nerviosa..**.- suspiro pesadamente tratando de regular su respiración, nunca le había gustado que serena le echara en cara ese tipo de cosas, se recosto a su lado, decidida a seguir su ejemplo, deslizo su mano bajo el elastico de la ropa interior de la rubia- **no deberías acostumbrarte a ser tan mandona** \- se le colorearon aun mas las mejillas al notar que su compañera también había disfrutado la exploración a la que la había sometido- **ser sumisa no es lo mío lo sabes** \- se aserco en busca de sus labios acariciando ligeramente su intimidad, en esos momentos apreciaba lo estorbosa que era la ropa interior, rompio el beso para deshacerse de la prenda provocando la risa de la rubia

Serena: **¿Alguien tiene un ataque de valentia eh?** \- comento con burla, no parecía ni un poco incómoda al verse desnuda frente a figther al contrario se acomodo mejor en la cama esperando por ella

Figther: **tu dímelo-** volvio a su lado esta vez deslizando su pierna izquierda entre las de ella recostandoce ligeramente sobre ella

busco de nuevo sus labios en un beso hambriento de igual manera su mano retomo su exploración de una forma un poco más directa, introdujo su dedo indise y medio en ella con movimientos profundos, abandono sus labios para poder alcanzar el botón rosado que adornaba su pecho izquierdo pasando descuidadamente su lengua por el, a diferencia de figther serena no parecía tener intenciones de contenerse le hacía saber a la azabache lo mucho que estaba disfrutando sus caricias, sin darce cuenta dejo que sus labios reemplazarán su lengua succionando con con algo de fuerza, podía sentir como serena se entregaba al placer que ella le estaba proporcionando, como apretaba las sabanas entre sus puños y arqueaba levemente su espalda, serena solto las sabanas y llevo su mano izquierda hacia la melena de figther insitandola a continuar un poco mas, tiro ligeramente de sus cabellos oscuros tratando de llamar su atención, apenas figther dejo libre su pecho serena enredo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello acercandola hasta pegar su frente con a suya ambas con la respiración entre cortada estaba al limite las dos lo sentian, solo un paso mas, serena cerro con fuerza sus ojos cuando la azabache aumentó el ritmo de su bombeo, echo la cabeza hacía atrás abrazándola cuando el orgasmo por fin la alcanzo, se quedaron abrazadas por unos minutos, no quería que ella se apartara aún, susurro algo al oído de la azabache quien enseguida se aparto dudosa

Figther: **¡Serena!...no me pidas eso..yo no..no creo que pueda** \- bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada- **sabes que no..**

Serena: **lo se, por eso te lo pido** \- avanzó hacía ella cual felino tentando terreno- **di que si** \- planto un pequeño beso en sus labios el cual figther no respondió- **di que si-** un beso mas sin obtener respuesta- **di que si** \- por fin ella respondio-.. **anda figther.**.-la beso con un poco de profundidad pero la azabache no parecía querer seder-... **por favor...-** sus labios formaron un ligero puchero

Figther:.. **no me hagas esto..**.- desvío la mirada con dificultad, adoraba odiosamente los pucheros de serena-... **solo no me veas..** \- suspiro resignada con las mejillas completamente rojas-.. **tramposa**..

Serena sonrio antes de abalanzarse sobre ella definitivamente le encantaba que figther no pudiera negarle nada, solo basto un pequeño puchero para que le permitiera hacer lo que hasta ahora a nadie mas le habia permitido, en su trayecto había descubierto cosas y reafirmado otras, como el echo de que bastaba un pequeño beso en la base del cuello para que figther riera sonoramente, sin duda había confirmado con un poco de envidia que era al menos una talla más dotada que ella, su abdomen estaba ligeramente marcado nada muy brusco como para contrastar con su delicada figura, sus caderas eran más anchas que las de ella y sus piernas mas torneadas.

Figther cerró sus ojos con fuerza completamente avergonzada no quería ver lo que ella hacía, sus piernas temblaron al sentir su lengua recorrer el largo de sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, una vez que llego a su objetivo serena recorrió su entrada de abajo asía arriba de manera tortuosamente lenta hasta llegar a su botón especial obteniendo un largo y sonoro suspiro por parte de figther, comenzó a mover su lengua alrededor de el buscando obtener una respuesta más consistente pero al no lograrlo decidió modificar la rapidez de sus caricias logrando esta vez escuchar a figther pronunciar su nombre, tuvo que sujetar las caderas de la azabache para evitar que siguiera moviéndose y poder continuar, otra vez comenzó a dar pequeñas y rápidas lengüetadas en el mismo punto donde se encontraba, haciéndo a la azabache temblar y empujar sus caderas al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos, por un segundo la vergüenza volvió a ella y trato de cerrar sus piernas pero serena se lo impidió y a modo de castigó anclo con fuerza sus caderas mientras pasaba sus dientes sobre su botón inchado, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como figther deslizaba y enterraba sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados masajeándolos levemente, elevo la vista espiando un poco, figther tenia su rostro de lado con su mano derecha serca de su boca mordiendo ligeramente su dedo índice tratando en bano de acallar un poco a si los sonidos que escapaban de ella, ¿Acaso siempre se veía hermosa? Casi como si escuchara sus pensamientos, la azabache enfoco su atención en ella..sus zafiros brillaban en esos momentos y serena no pudo evitarlo, unio sus labios a su botón tirando en una pequeña succión podía escucharla gimotear ahogadamente apoyando un poco más la mano que tenía en su cabeza buscando más cercanía eso solo la hizo continuar gustosa, la sintió tirar ligeramente sus hebras rubias cuando sus caderas se tensaron, observo satdisfecha como figther arqueaba la espalda echando su cabeza hacía atrás en un movimiento silencioso tan elegantemente placentero, se quedo por un poco en su sitio saboreando un poco más de ella, una vez satdisfecha se aparto de la flor de figther para avanzar hacía ella de nuevo, sin duda era una mujer única casi podía jurar que todo en ella era perfecto, su caracter, su personalidad, sus sentimientos, su físico incluso...su sabor..., una vez serca, paso ligeramente su lengua por su cuello obteniendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, sin duda jamás creyó verla pasar de figther la lider confiada y segura a figther la gatita tierna y mimada..esas cosas hacian que ella..que ella.. acarició delicadamente la mejilla de quién siempre había estado a su lado en las buenas, las malas y las peores, observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus zafiros brillantes algo cristalinos

Serena: **Justo a tiempo..** \- figther la observo con una expresión de duda- **llegaste justo a tiempo, este día de los enamorados..descubri a mi verdadero amor**

Figther: **serena**..- esa palabras habían provocado que algo dentro de ella se rompiera dejando salir a flote algo que ella misma no había querido admitir-.. **te amo**

Serena: **yo también te amo mi querida figther** \- una vez mas unieron sus labios, la noche aun era larga y ambas tenían mucho que averiguar de la otra y sinceramente no pensaban quedarse con duda alguna.

Se sentía pesada, ligeramente ahogada, abrió sus ojos algo desorientada llevando su mano hasta su rostro tallando sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la iluminación, estaba cansada y aun con mucho sueño ¿Que hora era? trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible bajo la vista un poco..ahora sabía por que se sentía así..serena dormía tranquilamente apoyada casi por completo sobre ella restringiendo sus movimientos, definitivamente esa chica era un caos ala hora de dormir, con cuidado se deslizo de su agarre acomodandola mejor en la cama y cubriendola con las mantas. " _ **sigo sin saber como es que te quiero tanto revoltosa, sigues siendo la misma pequeña adorable que conosi cuando tenía siete años..aquel día...ese día"**_ recordo con cuidado no solo ese dia si no un pequeño detalle que había dejado en las sombras.

Una pequeña niña de coletas rubias y vestido floreado no solo le había regalado aquel conejo de felpa blanco que traía en sus manos si no que al despedirse.. le habia dado un pequeño beso

Serena: **mi mamá dice que las personas hacen eso cuando se quieren mucho mucho y ahora yo te quiero.**

" _ **Eramos solo niñas ...pero...lo volviste hacer"**_ llevo sus dedos hacía sus labios acariciándolos ligeramente recordando una vez mas aquella epoca de juventud cuando ambas tenían catorce años, hasta entonces siempre habían asistido a los mismos colegios y siempre había sido su deber cuidar a su amiga sobre todo desde ese día ...

Figther: **vamos ya no llores serena no paso nada-** acarició con dulzura los cabellos dorados de su amiga mientras esta se abrazaba mas a ella

Serena: **pero...pero..tuve mucho miedo-** se solto a llorar una vez más al recordar como un chico mayor que ella había tratado de besarla

Figther: **Algunos chicos son unos idiotas, ya no llores al menos no te robo tu beso tranquila** \- serena siempre había sido una soñadora que buscaba a su gran amor, a quien le entregaria su primer beso así que entendía un poco su llanto- **vamos te acompaño a tu**..- antes de terminar la oración vio sus labios sellados con los de su amiga -.. **s..serena que..**

Serena: **prefiero dartelo** \- camino un par de pasos delante de la pelinegra- **quiero que tomes mi primer beso, prefiero que sea contigo a que alguien mas lo robe.**

Ninguna de las dos había mencionado nada sobre aquellos dos eventos, por su puesto que hablaban de aquellos días pero ambas parecían omitir a conciencia el echo de haberse besado

Figther: **tu primer beso...me diste tu primer beso...y robaste el mio..no, tu robaste mis primeros besos** \- inclino su rostro hacía el de serena dandole un ligero beso- **pequeña abusiva**

" _ **Y pensar que después de tantos años sin darme cuenta, solo basto un beso para darme cuenta de todo lo que significas para mi"**_

Se levanto de la cama dispuesta a ducharse y vestirse pero solo tomo las prendas que estaban en el piso y salió de la habitación con la cara acalorada, prefirio vestirse en la sala..jamás ¡jamás! despues de una noche "loca" le habían temblado las piernas al levantarse ni siquiera era un temblor las sentía desfallecidas, no se sentía capaz de asear su cuerpo correctamente sin recordar lo que había pasado por la anoche, un sonido particular corto el hilo de sus pensamientos bochornosos. Algunos minutos despues serena también desperto, se coloco su camisa y salió de la habitación en busca de figther con las mejillas rojas por las mismas razones que su compañera minutos atras.

Serena: ¿ **Figther**?- la pelinegra estaba recargada en la barra de la cocina con la mirada sería y tronando sus nudillos, pudo notar su bolso sobre la barra junto a una jarra- ¿ **Esta todo bien?**

Figther: **Si claro ¿Por que lo preguntas?**

Serena: **por que nunca haces eso** \- tomando sus manos para detenerlas- **a menos que estes nerviosa dime que sucede**

Figther: **tu celular a estado sonando al parecer desde temprano...es chiba debe querer arreglar las cosas contigo** , **deberías llamarlo o mejor ve a verlo**

Serena: **pero figther anoche...**

Figther: **no te preocupes, lo entiendo solo...solo hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado olvidemoslo todo** \- le dio la espalda a serena para servirse un poco de jugo, ambas se quedaron en silencio

Serena: **figther..escuchame por favor-** tomo delicadamente el brazo de su compañera para birarla- **Dijiste que me amabas** \- al instante la azabache bajo la mirada pero serena la sujeto de la barbilla- ¿ **Realmente quieres olvidar lo que paso?**

La mirada de serena se mantuvo fija, esos ojos azules siempre habían sido una debilidad para figther al instante las lágrimas escaparon de sus zafiros tenía mucho miedo, desde el instante en que la beso lo supo..no era solo cariño lo que sentia por serena.. por eso decidió entregarse a ella sin restricciones, había sido tan feliz entre sus brazos..cuando la escucho corresponder sus sentimientos.. pero esas llamadas la habían devuelto a la realidad tenía miedo a su rechazó que todo hubiese sido un instante sin razón pero..

Figther: ¡ **no quiero olvidarlo!...no puedo olvidarlo...** \- las lagrimas salían sin contro alguno- **pero tampoco quiero que seas infeliz, hay mucho que yo no puedo ofrecerte...las cosas no serían fáciles..y.. yo...solo quiero verte felíz serena-** le dolía pensar en que ella se alejara pero si tenía que volver a marcharse para que fuera felíz..lo aría

Serena: **lo sere si tu estas a mi lado, no quiero olvidar figther, no quiero separarme de ti jamás, no me importa si sera difícil, si tu estas a mi lado nada mas importa te amo figther**

Figther: ¿ **Estás segura de esto?**

Serena: **jamás me eh sentido tan segura en toda mi vida** \- se abrazo a la azabache con cariño- **epcepto entre tus brazos es tan calido dormir en tu pecho**

Figther: **creo que estoy mimandote demaciado** -la estrecho entre sus brazos-.. **no recuerdo haber dormido tan tranquila en bastante tiempo**

Serena: **además**...- se le colorearon las mejillas mientras sonreía traviesa sintiendo sus piernas aun temblorosas- **Dudo mucho que pueda estar con otra persona después de haber echo el amor contigo**

Figther: **yo tampoco podría serena...esto es tan...único, realmente no se que decir**

Serena: **solo**...- se separo de sus brazos para tomar su bolso y saco una pequeña cajita azul marino de este- **aceptalo**

Figther: **Serena** \- tomo la pequeña cajita destapandola, dentro había un chocolate bastante grande en forma de estrella con algunos confites decorandolo- ¿ **Y esto?**

Serena: **bueno...hace unos días crei que era buena idea prepararle chocolate a darien pero su cara amargosa no me inspiró y bueno...termine pensando en ti..no sabía si era buena idea dartelo no quería que crelleras que era extraña pero ahora..quiero que seas para mi...¿Lo aceptas figther?**

Figther:.. **lo seré siempre..¿sabes? Eres una chica extraña, jovial, bastante problemática pero eres tan dulce como..como un bombón-** cerro la pequeña cajita y la abrazo a su pecho- **por su puesto que lo acepto**

Serena: **Mi amada figther** \- se puso ligeramente de puntitas para besar a la azabache- ¿ **Que tal una película y algo de pizza?** \- teniendo en cuenta que ya era algo entrada la tarde era preferible pedir algo de comer a preparar, la azabache asintió y camino hacía la sala - **Ahora te alcanzo, tengo que aclararle algunas cosas a cierta persona** \- Efectivamente tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y todas del mismo número, escribio un mensaje corto y directo antes de borrar el número y apagar su celular.  
Despues de todo hoy era el día de los enamorados y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, recordo la mirada de figther minutos atrás..sus lágrimas.. por primera vez se sintio inmenzamente felíz figther siempre había sido un agran apoyo para ella cuando la tristeza llegaba a su vida, siempre animandola, apoyandola, defendiendola, siempre dispuesta a ofrecerle su mano para levantarse, un hombro para llorar y palabras de aliento para sanar su corazón...pero ahora dependía de ella mantener el corazón de figther intacto, dejo el celular en la barra y corrio abrazar a su novía sin duda este era el mejor día de san valentin por fin habia descubierto el amor mas sincero de toda su vida irónicamente había estado frente a ella todo el tiempo.

" **No me conformo con un beso, tu cuerpo y una noche...**  
 **Me conformo con tu vida y te pago con la mía"**


End file.
